Los juegos del kung fu
by Tatiana Aponte
Summary: Tigresa tuvo un pasado muy horrible en el orfanato, pero no sabe lo que tendrá que pasar en su adolescencia que cambiara su vida para siempre ADVERTENCIA: Me gustaría decir que si no han leído o al menos visto la pelicula o libro de los juegos del hambre no entenderan muy bien la historia
1. Chapter 1: Flashback parte 1

Capitulo 1: Flashback parte 1

**_Bueno esta es mi segunda historia de kung fu panda se llama los juegos del kung fu, inspirado en los juegos del hambre, me gustaría avisar que si no se han leído el libro o la película aun pueden ver mi historia, pero algunas cosas no las van a poder entender._**

**_Bueno sigamos Kung fu panda no me pertenece y blablablabla _**

POV TIGRESA

Hola a todos que tal, ¿Qué quieren saber sobre la niña que les habla? para empezar mi nombre es Tigresa tengo 13 años de edad, soy una tigre de bengala con ojos color ámbar, soy muy disciplinada y fuerte de hecho desde que tenía 5 años me molestan por eso.

Tengo una hermana pero no de sangre claro ella se llama Song tiene 10 años es una leopardo de las nieves con ojos color azules es muy hermosa es todo lo contrario a mi a excepción de que también como yo es disciplinada, responsable pero a mi no me gusta bailar como a ella

Y esta es nuestra historia:

Yo llegue 3 años antes que ella, tenía 1 año de edad y ella llego años después que yo en las puertas del orfanato, no se la razón por la que mis padres me abandonaron en ese lugar pero no me es de importancia, lo importante es que me dejaron en el peor lugar que se les ocurrió el orfanato de Bao Gu, aun tengo los vagos recuerdos de los 5 años de mi vida más horribles que pase en el orfanato, era solo una niña solitaria aquí tengo el flashback por si lo quieren ver ¡CORRE PELICULA!

**_FLASHBACK DE TIGRESA_**

**_ Una noche, dos tigres estaban en el Valle de la Paz estos estaban encapuchados así que no se les podía ver la cara llevaban una canasta en sus manos, y cuando llegaron a un orfanato apodado Bao Gu dejaron en el piso la canasta ahí se pudo apreciar mejor que era, una cría de tigre hembra con 1 año de edad los dos tigres tocaron la puerta y se fueron corriendo, al rato una cabra abrió la puerta recogió la canasta y la entro con ella al orfanato._**

**_5 años habían pasado después de este acontecimiento, y yo era oficialmente la niña mas infeliz del mundo ¿la razón?, porque todos me consideraban un monstruo y no me querían cerca de ellos, eso me dolía mucho pero con el paso de los días aprendí a soportarlo pero yo sabía que tarde o temprano derramarían la gota del vaso, y eso empeoraba mas con las constantes burlas e insultos de mis compañeros de orfanato, era muy doloroso pero no me iba a defender porque si no les daría la razón de lo que siempre me dicen que soy… un monstruo, mi cuarto de orfanato es más bien una celda nunca puedo salir de ese lugar y las encargadas me mandan la comida en unas rejillas que son como ellas dicen "ventanas"_**

**_Una noche yo estaba durmiendo en mi cama o lo que quedaba de ella porque debido a mi fuerza muchas veces le había hecho muchos rasguños o daños cosas así, el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada 3 veces me despertó, me levante y mire por las rejillas de la ventana haber si venia alguien y nada pasaron 10 minutos y nada, esa cabra tiene el sueño pesado, se duerme y queda como en el sexto sueño por misericordia de Dios es que ella a "veces", escucha la puerta pero era obvio que hoy no era una de esas noches._**

**_Empecé a preocuparme, y si podía ser otro niño que al igual que yo fue dejado en la puerta a la noche, y si era un bebe era peor porque podía morir de frio o hambre tenía que ayudarlo_**

**_¿Pero cómo?..., si uso mi extra fuerza para derribar la puerta despertare a todos y esa no es buena opción , podía usar mis garras si las tuviera largas para abrir la cerradura, entonces me di cuenta de que la encargada había dejado las llaves de mi habitación en la mesa del comedor, y como las voy a alcanzar estaba algo cerca pero necesitaría un palo o algo grande para alcanzarlo y vi que en mi cuarto había un enorme palo (que coincidencia) con el que podía alcanzar las llaves, lo cogí y lo pase por las rejillas y cuando por fin alcance las llaves con el palo, lo atraje otra vez hacia mi habitación, recogí las llaves, con ellas abrí el cerrojo de la puerta y pude salir._**

**_Arranque rápidamente hacia la puerta principal del orfanato, la abrí y pude apreciar que no había nadie pero con mi visión a lo lejos pude identificar una sombra corriendo, mire hacia abajo y vi una canasta que tenía una nota la recogí a la leí _**

**_Queridos encargados: Hola_**

**_No diré mi nombre por miedo a que me descubran, pero les ruego que cuiden a mi pequeña porque si ella sigue conmigo estaré arriesgando su destino, y no quiero eso, pido acepten a mi hija y la cuiden su nombre es Song es bella cual magnolia en el verano, y necesito que la cuiden y respeten_**

**_Anónimo_**

**_Cerré la carta me pareció muy hermoso, al menos sus padres le dejaron una carta yo no tengo ni migajas de mis padres, me arrodille hacia la canasta y levante la cobija que tapaba lo que estaba adentro y entonces lo vi._**

**_Era una leopardo de las nieves se veía a simple vista que la pequeña tenía 3 años, tenía los ojos cerrados pero a causa del ruido los abrió dejando ver sus sorprendentes ojos azules, definitivamente ella le hacía honor a su nombre _**

**_La volví a arropar con la cobija y lleve la canasta a mi habitación, y cerrando otra vez la puerta con llave y llevando las llaves hacia la mesa, cosa que me fue muy bien gracias a la misma forma en que la traje a mi habitación, deje a la pequeña canasta en una mesa y me volví a acostar a dormir, hasta la mañana siguiente que no sabía lo que me pasaría pero marco mi vida para siempre._**

**_Continuara…_**

**_Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi segunda historia, nos leemos muy pronto a propósito creo que con esta historia suba cada sábado un capitulo, pero cuando no pueda yo les aviso la razón._**

**_Espero que les haya agradado este primer capítulo pero bueno ustedes díganme en los reviews_**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback parte 2

_**Capitulo 2: Flashback parte 2**_

_**Me levanté a las 6:00 A.M porque la bebe me despertó con unos lloriqueos no tan fuertes pero que si mis sensibles oídos podían sentir, entonces me pare de la cama y la cargue y empecé a mecerla en mis brazos mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna**_

_**Arrorró mi niño,**__**  
**__**arrorró mi sol,**__**  
**__**arrorró pedazo,**__**  
**__**de mi corazón.**__****_

_**Este niño lindo**__**  
**__**ya quiere dormir;**__**  
**__**háganle la cuna**__**  
**__**de rosa y jazmín.**__****_

_**Háganle la cama**__**  
**__**en el toronjil,**__**  
**__**y en la cabecera**__**  
**__**pónganle un jazmín**__**  
**__**que con su fragancia**__**  
**__**me lo haga dormir.**__****_

_**Arrorró mi niño,**__**  
**__**arrorró mi sol,**__**  
**__**arrorró pedazo,**__**  
**__**de mi corazón.**__****_

_**Esta leche linda**__**  
**__**que le traigo aquí,**__**  
**__**es para este niño**__**  
**__**que se va a dormir.**__****_

_**Arrorró mi niño,**__**  
**__**arrorró mi sol,**__**  
**__**arrorró pedazo,**__**  
**__**de mi corazón.**__****_

_**Este lindo niño**__**  
**__**se quiere dormir...**__**  
**__**cierra los ojitos**__**  
**__**y los vuelve a abrir.**__****_

_**Arrorró mi niño,**__**  
**__**arrorró mi sol,**__**  
**__**duérmase pedazo,**__**  
**__**de mi corazón**__**  
**_

_**Parece que le gusto mucho mi voz porque al terminar de cantar, voltee a verla y estaba como en el sexto sueño, aproveche esto y me volví a dormir en mi cama pero, otra vez alguien a fuera de mi habitación estaba hablando así que no me dejaba dormir, al parecer el día de hoy estaba de moda molestar a Tigresa**_

_**Me volví a levantar de la cama y me acerque a la puerta apoyándome en ella para poder escuchar la conversación, era la vieja cabra encargada del orfanato estaba hablando por teléfono con no se quien**_

_**Cabra: Yo se que ella no será adoptada aquí **_

_**Ya sabía perfectamente de quien hablaban, era de mi obvio no me lastimo porque yo sé perfectamente que nadie me quiere como hija por eso desde que llegue, a los 4 años cuando ya tenía consciencia de mis acciones empecé a reunir dinero con mis habilidades, en secreto por las noches iba a las tiendas ya cerradas abría con mis garras la puerta claro antes de que las cortaran, y robaba un poco de dinero en la caja registradora, sabía que estaba mal pero igualmente, yo necesitaba dinero para comprar comida al orfanato o ropa para los niños, pero para mi nunca había nada, con el tiempo aprendí a robar solo para mí y no para los demás me volví egoísta por así decirlo… con las ganancias**_

_**Empecé a ir a escondidas a la biblioteca del orfanato pues si nadie me iba a adoptar pues al menos necesitaba aprendizaje y funciono con mis 4 años ya sabía leer y escribir como profesional además de sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir, algo de algebra y otras cosas, para cuando ya tuviera 18 años y me sacaran del orfanato, pudiera tener un empleo. **_

_**Cabra: Quería decirle que como sé que no será adoptada aquí que seria mejor llevarla lejos, ya que nosotros no la soportaremos tanto tiempo y sabe porque pues es que ella es un monstruo, y es mejor alejarla del mundo para que no haga daño a nadie, los padres le tienen miedo a ella y por eso no vienen, y si ella no está yo se que todo será mejor aquí…económicamente**_

_**Me aleje de la puerta con algo de lagrimas en los ojos y sollozando un poco yo sabia todo, lo de me creen un monstruo, pero alejarme de la civilización soy solo una niñita, que necesita amor pero lo único que consigue es odio ni siquiera, mis padres me quisieron**_

_**Entonces lo decidí no aguantare mas esta tortura esta noche, me ire con Song y yo misma la criare y educare a sus 4 años, esto es lo que decido**_

_**Pero entonces cuando me iba a volver a dormir, alguien se despierta y empieza a llorar, no diré nombres *cof* *cof* Song *cof* *cof***_

_**Suponía entonces que tendría hambre, pero que le puedo dar tendré que ir a la cocina y darle un poco de compota que hay en el refrigerador, pero entonces debería llamar a la encargada para que me ayude**_

_**POV encargada**_

_**Me había levantado muy temprano la razón no quería que ningún niño escuchara la conversación que iba a tener y mucho menos cierta felina en especial**_

_**Así que me pare de mi cama y me fui al patio central de juegos en la mitad del orfanato, tome mi teléfono celular con el que solo se usar el botón para contestar y cortar la llamada pero bueno marque a un policía quería hablar con el **_

_**Llamada:**_

_**Policía: Hola**_

_**Encargada: Hola policía soy Nicole la encargada del orfanato Bao Gu**_

_**Policía: Mucho gusto Nicole dígame en que la puedo atender**_

_**Nicole: Me gustaría reportarle que si podría ser tan amable de "escoltar" a una de mis niñas a otro orfanato tal vez lejos del Valle de la Paz o de China seria mejor**_

_**Policía: Disculpe señora**_

_**Nicole: ¡SEÑORITA!**_

_**Policía: Ok, tranquila señorita quería decirle que me explicara porque quiere deshacerse o "escoltar" a la niña a otro lugar**_

_**Nicole: Porque ella es un riesgo en el orfanato es muy peligrosa y es mejor para todos mis niños que se valla**_

_**Policía: De acuerdo pero no creo que lleve mucho tiempo que la adopten y ya**_

_**Nicole: Yo se que ella no será adoptada aquí**_

_**Policía: ¿Y eso porque?**_

_**Nicole: Porque todos los adultos le tienen miedo y por esa razón nunca vienen a adoptar**_

_**Policía: Entiendo y quiere que la ayude… ¿en?**_

_**Nicole: Quería decirle que como se que no será adoptada aquí que sería mejor llevarla lejos ya que nosotros no la soportaremos tanto tiempo y sabe porque pues es que ella es un monstruo y es mejor alejarla del mundo para que no haga daño a nadie los padres le tienen miedo a ella y por eso no vienen y si ella no está yo se que todo será mejor aquí… económicamente **_

_**Policía: Perdón pero usted está siendo muy desconsiderada con esa niña porque solo es eso una niña que necesita amor y ustedes no se lo dan así que no le arruinare la vida a esa niña solo por su egoísmo ¿entendió?**_

_**Nicole: (nerviosa) ok**_

_**Policía: (cuelga)**_

_**Nicole: Ah gracias por su ayuda policía (cuelga)**_

_**Ahora si no sabía qué hacer quería a Tigresa lo más lejos posible del orfanato, pero sin ayuda no puedo hacerlo…pero creo que el policía tiene razón estoy siendo egoísta, después de todo ella solo es una niña y no le ha hecho daño a nadie, creo que mejor busco ayuda para controlar su mal genio y extra fuerza tal vez el Palacio de Jade me pueda ayudar **_

_**Escuche una voz femenina que provenía de la cel…hm habitación de Tigresa me voltee, solo para ver que ella estaba apoyada en la puerta mirando por las reji…cof, cof ventana de su puerta, me asuste ¿habría escuchado la conversación por teléfono? Porque si es así ¡TENGO QUE EXPLICARLE Y EVITAR UNA GRAN CATASTROFEE!**_

_**Me le acerque y le pregunte con tono frio y indiferente ¿Qué quieres?, ella por otro lado algo que nunca había visto en ella me respondió con tono alegre y melodioso, otra pregunta ¿puedo ir a la cocina es que tengo hambre?**_

_**Yo le respondí muy dudosa y algo… okey muy asustada por dentro –ok pero antes de que vengan los niños- Entonces me dirigí a la mesa que había en la mitad al lado del árbol del orfanato, cogi las llaves de su habitación y abrí su puerta, ella salió y con una…¡SONRISA! Me dijo**_

_**Tigresa: Gracias**_

_**Después de decir esto se fue a la cocina, yo me quede hay como estatua mirándola como se iba, ok ahora si estoy muy asustada de seguro si ella esta sonriendo y está feliz, es porque las vacas vuelan y mañana ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!..., ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!**_

_**Nicole con horror coge una bolsa que guardo en su bolsillo y empezó a hiperventilarse con el al final esta termina explotándose y ella del susto, termina desmayándose**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ok, al fin pude publicarlo se que muchos de ustedes estaban muy ansiosos por el segundo capítulo pero no se preocupen, si les gusto el tercero no tardara tanto tiempo, **_

_**Bye, nos leemos muy pronto**_


	3. Chapter 3: El escape de Tigresa

_**Capitulo 3: El escape de Tigresa**_

_**POV Tigresa**_

_**Había llegado a la cocina con una sonrisa, porque esta noche sería la más feliz de mi vida, me escaparía con mi nueva hermana de aquí e iniciaremos otra vida en Gongem**_

_**Abrí la nevera y saque la compota y regrese a mi habitación, obvio que vi a la encargada tirada en el suelo, pero no le di mucha importancia la corrí porque estaba tapando mi camino y cerré la puerta de mi habitación,**_

_**Horas después**_

_**No puedo creer lo rápido que se me paso el tiempo hoy, estuve todo el día en mi habitación jugando con Song, es una chica tan tierna me encanta que ella será desde ahora mi nueva hermana estaba súper feliz, bueno ya eran las 7:00 P.M de la noche y lo usual es que naturalmente nos dan la comida a esa hora pero hoy le avise a la encargada que no tenia apetito, le di un poco de compota a Song que nos sobraba para las dos y a las 9:00 P.M nos mandaron a dormir pero yo estaba ingeniando mi plan de escape.**_

_**Tuve que esperar hasta las 11:00 P.M porque a esa hora es cuando se que todos en el orfanato están dormidos,… completamente y nada los puede despertar, así que me levante de la cama, tome de mi armario un mapa de Gongem, una maleta con el que podía guardar lo que había "tomado" un poco de unas espadas, comida para mi, unas compotas para Song, leche, agua, ropa, y una capa color negro con la que me podía ocultar a fuera en las sombras.**_

_**La muy tonta encargada había olvidado cerrar mi puerta con candado, así que el escape sería fácil, fue a la canasta donde dormía plácidamente la leopardo, se veía tan tierna como un ángel pero eso no importaba por ahora, la cargue me puse la capa y abrí con cuidado mi puerta y observe el patio**_

_**Estaba todo obscuro y tétrico… ¡PERFECTO PARA MI ESCAPE!, estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose, de inmediato cierro la puerta un poco, pero, por un hueco alcanzo a ver lo que está pasando y veo pasar a la encargada muy somnolienta, va hacia el baño, y cierra la puerta, en ese momento sé que tengo solo 10 minutos para escapar, ya que usualmente después de ir al baño esa mujer se acuerda de todo lo que se le olvido hacer, no sé qué tipo de magia usa**_

_**Entonces abro la puerta de mi habitación y voy corriendo, ¡COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA! No tenia riesgo de que me viera pero igual, ¡CORRI!, cargando la canasta donde estaba Song, abro un poco la puerta principal del orfanato y salgo por la puerta pero me quedo hay otro momento me quedan 5 minutos, y veo por un momento el lugar donde me acogió por 5 años, pero también 5 años en los que sufrí pero eso cambiara ahora **_

_**Cerré la puerta y empecé a descender por el camino que me llevaría hacia el valle de la Paz**_

_**POV NICOLE**_

_**En el orfanato 5 minutos después sale del baño una cabra medio adormilada, que pasa por el lado de la puerta de Tigresa y dice muy alarmada**_

_**Nicole: ¡AHH LA PUERTA DEL MONSTRUO ESTA ABIERTA!**_

_**Muy pronto cogió las llaves, se dirigió a su puerta dijo buenas noches, y la cerro con seguro sin saber que a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaría allí**_

_**POV TIGRESA**_

_**Estaba por el bosque para llegar al camino del Valle de la Paz era un bosque muy tenebroso y obscuro, obvio que siempre hay otro camino mucho más lindo, pero ese era muy largo tendría que caminar toda la noche para llegar mientras que este solo unos 18 minutos, pero seguía siendo demasiado tenebroso, por fin 18 minutos después salí del bosque muy asustada, dicha razón era que en un árbol había visto un par de ojos, pero voltee la mirada para ver que había un búho.**_

_**Por fin después de caminar 5 minutos delante mío después de unos arbustos estaba el valle de la Paz era muy rustico para ser verdad y calculando lo pasaba por ahí en 20 minutos porque no había muchas casas en realidad, mire hacia arriba y quede impresionada al ver un gran Palacio que estaba justo en frente de todo el Valle, tal vez hay me puedan dar refugio por esta noche.**_

_**Avanzo mas pasos hasta que quedo en frente de todo el Valle, me tapo bien con la capucha por si hay alguien, y avanzo por todas las casas, seguí así hasta que escucho unas voces de un callejón acercándose entonces, veo donde esconderme y se me ocurre escalar el techo de la casa donde estaba caminando hacia el lado, y así lo hice como el techo quedaba cerca pegue un salto y escale a lo alto**_

_**Desde ahí pude apreciar de quienes eran las voces, eran ¿un ganso y un cerdo? , Seguro estarían tomando por las botellas en sus manos, y el olor a aguardiente que emanaba de ellos**_

_**Cerdo: ¡hip! Estas listo para los juegos del kung fu que empiezan mañana (con tono de borracho)**_

_**Ganso: Pero claro, quien no va a estar listo para ese evento de mañana (con tono igual al cerdo)**_

_**Cerdo: ¡TIENES RAZON! **_

_**Después de esto los dos se abrazaron y se fueron el resto del camino cantando cosas que no tenían sentido para mi**_

_**Cuando se perdieron de vista empecé otra vez el camino, solo que esta vez saltando por los tejados de las casas (como en kung fu panda) solo que se me hacia un poco difícil con Song en la espalda pero no importaba**_

_**Todo el viaje hasta el rio donde rentaría un bote, solo persistía una duda en mi cabeza**_

_**¿Qué son los juegos del kung fu?**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡HUH! Ya se empezó a poner interesante, y si este les pareció interesante, ya verán lo que pasa en el 4, MUAJAJAJAJA, cof, cof,… perdón soy mala para las risas malvadas **_

_**Bueno los leo en el próximo capítulo y les deseo suerte**_

_**Pd: Perdón si el capitulo fue más corto de lo que esperaban, prometo que el próximo será mejor**_


	4. Chapter 4: La llegada a Gongem

_**Bueno pues aquí está el 4 capitulo, agradezco a las personas que han estado siguiendo mi fic desde el 1 hasta aquí, me hacen muy feliz, gracias de verdad a las siguientes personas: Shanya and ty-rex, Little tigress, Lía. EE.G, Tigresa Fénix y Black Rose –IMZ, otra cosa habrá una canción llamada Bring me to life de envásense si quieren pueden buscarla**_

_**Bueno no los hago esperar más aquí está el capitulo 4**_

_**Capitulo 4: La llegada a Gongem**_

_**POV TIGRESA**_

_**Por fin, había llegado hasta el final del valle al hecho en que quede en frente del Palacio que mencione antes, lo pensé 2 veces, tal vez seria buena idea quedarme, pero será mas difícil para mi irme al dia siguiente, ¡Y QUIEN SAVE TAL VEZ PODRIAN SER ASESINOS!**_

_**Mejor para no arriesgarme, sigo mi camino hasta el rio,… y así continúe el camino al rio que duraba 5 minutos, cuando por fin llegue después de esos minutos, que por cierto me parecieron eternos,…contare la razón, todos esos 5 minutos estuve deduciendo lo de los juegos del kung fu… pero al final no llegue a nada, no tenia explicación, lo único que era obvio es que eran unos juegos que trataban de Kung fu (yo:-.- ¡NOOO ME CUENTES!)**_

_**Bueno por fin llegue al rio que me llevaría a Gongem, cuando estaba en frente lo primero que vie fue un par de botes, y un cerdo que estaba sentado en una silla mientras roncaba y movia la silla con sus ronquidos**_

_**Yo empece a acercarme hasta el cerdo, dije un "hola, despierte señor", no fue suficiente porque el cerdo siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado esto hizo que la felina tuviera una enorme rabia por dentro asi que dijo muy molesta**_

_**Tigresa: Vamos a hacerlo de otra forma (quitándose la capucha pero no la capa)**_

_**Tigresa se movió hasta detrás del cerdo y le movió la silla,… bueno mas bien la levanto al hecho de que el cerdo cayó al suelo, este se despertó al instante y muy mo0lesto pregunto que sucede, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Tigresa quedo atónito con los ojos abiertos**_

_**Cerdo: ¿Un tigre? Pero es imposible tu especie no es constante por aquí**_

_**Tigresa: Tu crees que no se eso**_

_**Cerdo: Bueno que haces tu, una felina tan peligrosa aquí, en este valle tan pasivo para que vengas a arruinarlo, en mi opinión deberías estar encerrada en una celda lejos de aquí… monstruo**_

_**Tigresa estaba furiosa, es cierto que la había hecho enojar antes el cerdo, pero esa frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Tigresa levanto el brazo, cosa que el cerdo noto y muy asustado se agacho y tapo su rostro, Tigresa estaba apunto de bajar el brazo, pero se dijo mentalmente**_

_**Tigresa: "Cálmate Tigresa, llegas a matar a este cerdo o a lastimarlo y puedes hacer un escándalo"**_

_**Tigresa bajo el brazo, haciendo que el cerdo se levantara del suelo y bajara sus brazos, un poco más tranquilo pero aun con precaución le pregunto a Tigresa**_

_**Cerdo: Que necesita señorita**_

_**Tigresa: Quiero rentar uno de sus botes para ir a Gongem**_

_**Cerdo: La renta de los botes son de 20 monedas de oro**_

_**Tigresa: ¡PERDON!, ¡20 monedas de oro!**_

_**Cerdo: Si la sola renta de los botes vale 20 porque algún problema**_

_**Tigresa: Si, que esto es un robo**_

_**Cerdo: Un negocio es un negocio**_

_**Tigresa estaba molesta pero, luego se le ocurrió una idea macabra, fingió poner la cara mas fría y horrible que jamás hubiera hecho, era como mirar a Medusa a los ojos, haciendo que el cerdo pusiera otra vez sus manos al frente como tratando de protegerse, entonces la tigre empezó a hablar**_

_**Tigresa: ¡ESE ES MUCHO DINERO! (Yo: Dije hablar, perdón quise decir gritar)**_

_**Muy enojada levanto el brazo y saco las pequeñas garras y como haciendo que le iba a pegar un zarpazo, y justo cuando estaba empezando a bajar el brazo el cerdo dijo:**_

_**Cerdo: 10 monedas por ti y la niña en la canasta**_

_**En ese momento Tigresa dejo esa cara y retrajo las garras y bajo el brazo**_

_**Tigresa: Ok, pero hazlo ahora antes de que cambie de opinión**_

_**El cerdo se levanto, y le mostro el primer bote, este era muy grande y espacioso para la canasta y Tigresa, ella le pago las 10 monedas, y se subió al barco, el cerdo le ayudo a correrlo, diciéndole antes que la corriente la llevaría a Gongem**_

_**Ya un poco mas adelante a tan solo 2 metros del valle de la paz, la neblina a esos metros la cubrió, haciendo perder de vista el valle que fue su hogar por 5 años, Tigresa de la felicidad no pudo evitarlo y empezó a gritar y saltar de emoción**_

_**Tigresa: (dando saltitos) ¡SOY LIBREEE!**_

_**Pero de los gritos, despertó a la leopardo que se encontraba en la canasta del piso, Tigresa se acerco a la canasta, levanto a la pequeña felina, y empezó a arrullarla en sus brazos, saco de la maleta una compota junto a un poco de leche que había en un tetero, y se los dio a Song al rato, cuando Song ya estaba llena, la empezó a arullar y cantarle la misma canción del capítulo 2, al rato Song estaba profunda**_

_**Despues, Tigresa lleva a la leopardo ya profunda a la canasta donde la arropa le da un beso, y dice "duerme bien"**_

_**Tigresa saco de su maleta, el mapa, estuvo viendo una y otra vez el mapa pero no podía identificar muy bien por la oscuridad, así que mejor lo revisaba mañana, saco de la maleta la cobija y una almohada.**_

_**Solo había un pequeño problema, no tenia sueño, asi que decidió estar en la borda del barco viendo la neblina y si podía ver algo mas, en ese momento recordó una canción que las encargadas solían escuchar, en una radio**_

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**__**  
**__**leading you down into my core**__**  
**__**where I've become so numb**__**  
**__**without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**__**  
**__**until you find it there and lead it back home**__****_

_**(Wake me up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside**__**  
**__**(I can't wake up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside**__**  
**__**(Save me)**__**  
**__**call my name and save me from the dark**__**  
**__**(Wake me up)**__**  
**__**bid my blood to run**__**  
**__**(I can't wake up)**__**  
**__**before I come undone**__**  
**__**(Save me)**__**  
**__**save me from the nothing I've become**__****_

_**Now that I know what I'm without**__**  
**__**you can't just leave me**__**  
**__**breathe into me and make me real**__**  
**__**bring me to life**__****_

_**(Wake me up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside**__**  
**__**(I can't wake up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside**__**  
**__**(Save me)**__**  
**__**call my name and save me from the dark**__**  
**__**(Wake me up)**__**  
**__**bid my blood to run**__**  
**__**(I can't wake up)**__**  
**__**before I come undone**__**  
**__**(Save me)**__**  
**__**save me from the nothing I've become**__****_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**__**  
**__**without your love darling**__**  
**__**only you are the life among the dead**__**  
**__**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**__**  
**__**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**__**  
**__**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**__**  
**__**got to open my eyes to everything**__**  
**__**without a thought without a voice without a soul**__**  
**__**don't let me die here**__**  
**__**there must be something more**__**  
**__**bring me to life**__**  
**__**(Wake me up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside**__**  
**__**(I can't wake up)**__**  
**__**Wake me up inside**__**  
**__**(Save me)**__**  
**__**call my name and save me from the dark**__**  
**__**(Wake me up)**__**  
**__**bid my blood to run**__**  
**__**(I can't wake up)**__**  
**__**before I come undone**__**  
**__**(Save me)**__**  
**__**save me from the nothing I've become**__****_

_**(Bring me to life)**__**  
**__**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**__**  
**__**(Bring me to life)**_

_**Después de esto, se arropo con su cobija y se acostó a dormir, imaginándose en sus sueños como seria la gran ciudad de Gongem**_

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**_

_**En el valle de la paz, empezaba a verse el sol saliendo de las colinas y como de costumbre, la encargada lleva a Tigresa, la comida por la puerta de su habitación,… por las rejillas mejor dicho, cuando llego empezó diciendo**_

_**Nicole: Tigresa, hola, …despierta dormilona,… que raro ella siempre se levanta temprano**_

_**Nicole empezó a molestarse y saco de su bolsillo, las llaves de la habitación de la felina, la abrió y noto que una parte se hallaba obscura pero otra era iluminada por las rejillas de la habitación en la entrada, en la cama de Tigresa se podía ver un bulto como si estuviera una persona y el armario abierto de par en par**_

_**Nicole también noto que faltaba una cobija en la cama de Tigresa, pero no le presto atención, se acerco a la cama donde se suponía estaría la niña, y empezó a decir**_

_**Nicole: Te traje el desayuno,… ¡BASTA TIGRESA YA COLMASTE MI PACIENCIA!**_

_**Muy exasperada, la cabra levanto las sabanas y lo único que vio fue unas almohadas, Nicole estaba ahora con cara de horror, ¿si ella no estaba en cama donde estaría?, estaba preocupada y si, ¡SE ESCAPO!, empezó a buscar por todo el orfanato después del desayuno, haciendo correr el rumor por las habitaciones de los niños, haciendo que la desesperación corriera por el orfanato, Nicole había llamado a los policías para hallar pistas, Una hora después había en todas las casas y tiendas posters de una foto de Tigresa, diciendo abajo, Desaparecida el día de la mañana de 12 en octubre de 2013, recompensa de 200.000.000 de monedas de oro, y ¿con esa recompensa quien no se va a poner a buscar, por cielo y tierra, los residentes del valle de la Paz, Todos, repito TODOS buscaban pero no hallaron ni rastros, muchos pensaban que podría haber salido del Valle pero otros incluyendo al Orfanato, no podían creer que una niña haya salido del Valle sin compañía, pero sin embargo nadie dejo de buscar.**_

_**EN EL RIO**_

_**Mientras tanto en el rio del Valle de la Paz a Gongem, un bote navegaba ya cerca con la corriente a la ciudad, en el bote se podía ver a una tigresa, de 5 años, y al lado una canasta con una cría de leopardo, que de pronto despertó y empezó a llorar, haciendo que la tigresa a su lado se levantara también**_

_**La felina medio adormilada, fue caminando hasta la maleta y saco de ella el mapa, y se lo dio a Song en la boca, causando que la niña la mirara con una cara de, "y a esta que bicho le pico", 10 segundos después, Tigresa sacudió su cabeza notando la acción que había hecho antes, le quito el mapa de la boca a Song, y fue a buscar en la maleta, una compota, cuando la encontró, con una cuchara se la dio Song en 2 minutos, después sacudió el mapa que estaba lleno de babas, y pudo mirarlo mejor**_

_**Ya que, se había ido la neblina pudo observar mejor que a comparación del mapa y el rio solo faltaban 2 metros más para llegar y ya desde ahí podía observar, la ciudad era muy grande y en la mitad se podía ver el palacio**_

_**Cuando por fin, estuvo frente a frente con la ciudad en un puerto donde dejan los barcos a 10 monedas de oro, recogió la canasta, guardo las cosas en su maleta y se aproximo, a medida que iba pasando los animales parecían, asustarse y avanzar más rápido el paso, pero Tigresa no lo noto estaba mirando donde habría un hotel donde hospedarse, esas noches que las pasaría allí hasta buscar un trabajo, después de una hora el rumor de que un tigre estaba en la ciudad se extendió, y el rumor llego hasta los oídos de los reyes, estos muy preocupados la mandaron a llamar pues en la ciudad no eran muy visibles los tigres tampoco, los tigres Vivian en un valle muy lejos de Gongem**_

_**POV TIGRESA**_

_**Cuando llegue, empecé a caminar por las calles y ver un hotel donde pueda hospedarme, siempre que pasaba veía que las personas me miraban con temor y empezaban a susurrar cosas como "ten cuidado" o "vámonos rápido" pero no le ponía mucha atención a eso , estaba concentrada en encontrar un hotel con buen servicio.**_

_**Cuando por fin lo encontré, pague por un cuarto para Song y yo, tuve que dar 30 monedas de oro, cuando llegue a la habitación que era la 320, me impresione era muy grande con mi propio baño, primero puse atención a la habitación las paredes eran blancas y la cama era de sabanas blancas de igual manera pero, las almohadas y unas decoraciones de rojo, las ventanas eran muy grandes con cortinas rojas y un balcón donde podía verse un pedazo de ciudad, la habitación tenía también una cuna color roja, el baño tenía una tina muy grande con una toalla y un lavamanos junto a un espejo.**_

_**Tigresa: Que bonita habitación… ¡LA ALMOHADA TIENE UN CHOCOLATE!**_

_**Después de comer el chocolate, mande a las empleadas de limpieza a traer un catalogo para un trabajo, cuando la trajeron, me puse a ver todos los trabajos recargada en mi cama, pero en tan solo una hora, unos rinocerontes llegaron, yo muy asustada pregunte**_

_**Tigresa: ¡QUIENES SON USTEDES Y QUE HACEN AQUÍ!**_

_**Rinoceronte: Venimos por ti, el rey y la reina solicitan tu presencia en el Palacio ahora**_

_**Tigresa: ¡NO! Y no pueden obligarme**_

_**En tan solo 5 minutos estaba siendo llevada en una jaula, con la canasta y Song dentro al Palacio, todo el viaje estuve haciendo pucheros, y exigiendo que me soltaran, pero nada funciono, al final tuve que conformarme con ser llevada a la fuerza**_

_**Cuando por fin estuvimos frente a frente con el Palacio, pude ver lo inmenso que era el lugar, estaba fortalecido con varios rinocerontes, tal vez eran como protección, uno de ellos me llamo la atención, bueno no era un rinoceronte, era mas bien una cabra, se veía como de 70 años y mientras los rinocerontes iban avanzando con mi jaula esta me seguía con la mirada, ya por fin dentro del Palacio mire hacia arriba y vi unas largas escaleras, ¿TENDRIAMOS QUE SUBIR TODO ESO?, este será un largo camino**_

_**POV REY Y REINA**_

_**A nuestros oídos había llegado que un tigre de bengala está en la ciudad, ¿cómo puede ser posible? si están en una isla muy lejos de Gongem, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que, y si es salvaje podría hacernos daño, o nuestros súbditos o peor a ¡NUESTRO HIJO!, tenemos que deshacernos de ese monstruo antes de que cause muchos problemas**_

_**Mas tarde después de que pudieron subir todas esas escaleras, estábamos frente a frente con los guardias que mandamos a traer al tigre, después volteamos la mirada a la jaula y adentro pudimos observar a… ¿una cría de tigre hembra!, Que es esto alguna clase de broma, nosotros esperábamos ver a un tigre feroz, dominante, fuerte, enorme, y nos salen con una niña, es totalmente inofensiva, que decepción**_

_**POV TIGRESA**_

_**Cuando por fin, después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno, logramos subir todas las escaleras, para ese entonces logre ver a 2 pavos reales uno hembra y otro macho, llevaban vestidos muy elegantes lo mas seguro era que fueran, los reyes de China,si había oído de ellos en los libros del orfanato, también savia que tenían un hijo de 14 años llamado Lord Shen un pavo blanco, sentados en un trono cada uno, me veían con cierta decepción en sus ojos, tal vez no soy lo que ellos esperaban pero quien sabe para que me querrán aquí**_

_**Los rinocerontes, me abrieron la jaula, y yo saque la canasta de Song y la maleta, para luego arrodillarme en frente de los dos pavos reales**_

_**Tigresa: Majestades es un gusto conocerlos**_

_**Reina: Para nosotros también…eh**_

_**Tigresa: Lo siento majestad y mis modales… soy Tigresa**_

_**Reina: Es un gusto Tigresa**_

_**Tigresa: Lo mismo digo alteza**_

_**Rey: Y… que te trae por aquí, pues los tigres no son muy frecuentes**_

_**Tigresa: Pues vera majestad (interrumpida)**_

_**Reina: No es necesario tanta cortesía, linda**_

_**Tigresa: Ok, mi reina, pues vera, yo vengo de un orfanato y cansada de que no me adopten, decidí escapar y comenzar una nueva vida en la ciudad de Gongem con mi hermanita Song**_

_**Rey: Oh ya veo… ¡Lamentablemente!**_

_**Esa parte no le gusto nada a Tigresa, miro hacia la Reina que tenía una expresión, no muy feliz por así decirlo observando a su esposo, mientras que el rey se veía mientras continuaba lo que iba a decir pero no el fondo se veía que tampoco le gustaba la continuación de sus palabras**_

_**Rey: ¡Nuestros súbditos estarían muy incómodos con tu presencia aquí!, ¡Si no sabes la razón es mejor que la sepas!... ¡Porque los de tu especie son muy peligrosos, prácticamente eres!**_

_**Tigresa: (mentalmente: No lo diga)**_

_**Rey: ¡ERES UN MONSTURO!**_

_**Reina: ¡Cariño como puedes ser tan irrespetuoso… es solo una niña!**_

_**estoy harta de escuchar la palabra "monstruo" para referirse a mí, siempre la llaman asi y siempre me lastiman, pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, yo me puedo hacer respetar, a las buenas o a las malas y me importa un carajo que sean los reyes de China, Soy solo una niña y merezco que me respeten**_

_**Tigresa: Discúlpeme majestad…¡PERO AQUÍ EL UNICO MONSTRUO QUE VEO ES USTED, Y TAL VEZ LOS TIGRES SEAN FAMOSOS POR SER PELIGROSOS, PERO YO NO SOY ESA CLASE, ASI QUE NO ME IMPORTA SI USTED ES EL REY, PERO YO MEREZCO RESP0ETO TANTO COMO USED LO MERECE! ( yo: ¡ESO ES TIGRESA HAZTE RESPETAR!)**_

_**POV REY Y REINA**_

_**No teníamos palabras para expresar lo que sentíamos en ese momento tal vez era una mezcla de furia, odio, resentimiento y otras contra esa niña, ¡Se atreve a desafiarnos de ese modo, quien se cree que es!**_

_**Rey: ¡Mira mocosa tú no estás aquí para llegues a insultarnos!**_

_**Reina: ¡Niñita te estás pasando!**_

_**Tigresa: Bueno y para que me quieren aquí**_

_**Rey: Queremos reinstalarte en otra parte, se que será de tu comodidad**_

_**Tigresa: Bueno… ¡PARA MI ES MEJOR QUE ESTAR EN ESTA ASQUEROSA CIUDAD, Y ESOS ESCLAVOS A LOS QUE USTEDES LLAMAN SUBDITOS!... para mi es mejor, gracias alteza o debería decir su bajeza**_

_**Estábamos de verdad que le arrancábamos la cabeza a esa niña, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, pero manteníamos la calma, no nos vamos a bajar a su nivel de ese modo, no es bueno para nuestra reputación**_

_**Rey y Reina: Que tengas un buen viaje**_

_**Tigresa: Y a donde voy a ir**_

_**Rey y Reina: Es un lugar muy lejos de Gongem**_

_**Tigresa: Mejor y como se llama**_

_**Rey y Reina: Se llama, el distrito 12, linda**_

_**Tigresa: Gracias par de sus bajezas**_

_**Estábamos, apunto de mandar cortarle la cabeza, pero sabíamos que recibiría su merecido, en lo que se convertirá en su nuevo hogar…Jajajaja**_

_**POV TIGRESA**_

_**Estaba echando humo de lo iracunda que estaba con esos 2 pavos reales, pero sin embargo, hice mi esfuerzo porque mi ira no saliera a flote, pero ahora tendría un nuevo hogar debe ser un lugar maravilloso**_

_**Cogí la canasta de Song, y estaba a punto de coger mi maleta, cuando el Rinoceronte que me hablo en el hotel, me cogió la mano diciéndome**_

_**Rinoceronte: A donde iras, tienes que defenderte por tus propios medios**_

_**No entendí lo que quiso decir, pero después del viaje de 4 horas, al fin pude entender lo que significaba el distrito 12,… mi nuevo hogar permanente**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ok, creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho nahh mentira, sé que voy a hacer otros más largos, pero en fin… ¡Al fin! Les dije que sería súper interesante, ya en el próximo capítulo trata de La llegada al Distrito 12, ella se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando vea su nuevo hogar, bueno tratare de no demorarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Bye y les desea una ¡Feliz Navidad! Tatiana Aponte**_


	5. Nota

_**Queridos lectores, laento mucho informarles que no podre escribir hasta después del 8 de enero, me surgio un problema muy grande y no creo poder escribir hasta entonces no significa que no este al contacto de los mensajes que me lleguen .**_

_**Gracias**_

_**Bye**_

_**Les dedico una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo**_


End file.
